Dimmed Soul: Christmas Special
by BadDRUMMERboy15
Summary: Christmas has always been horrible for Flowey. As if it wasn't bad enough that he had to be around everyone, he was the only one unhappy. Smiley Trashbag had been able to rescue his dad, and Frisk had split their soul in an attempt to revive Chara. So, why did he have to be the one to suffer? Christmas was just a reminder about how unhappy he was. Maybe things will change this time


Dimmed Soul: Christmas Special

Greetings Everyone!

This is a Christmas Special for the game, Undertale.

This special will be canon to my upcoming comic on Tumblr, to give the people there some insight on just some backstory if any.

Mainly, I wanted to write a Christmas special, so here we go.

* * *

It had been over a year. A whole entire year of this stupid charade Frisk put everyone through. How had this kid not just reset back to the underground yet? It was much less dull than this place in Flowey's opinion. So, what was taking them so long?

Sitting in his small brown pot, the flower was quite unhappy. Things had been absolutely terrible for him ever since he reached the surface. Before Frisk left the Underground, they had indeed convinced him to go with them. Sure, he had his own terms. It was quite simple: Don't tell anyone about his true identity.

How long had that lasted exactly? Frisk kept the promise for maybe three months before accidently spilling the beans. They had been talking with Toriel when they suddenly let the name Asriel slip. When the mother asked them where they learned the name from, they simply shrugged it off and said it was from the monsters that told them the tale of the prince himself. Which, this was not really a lie.

Flowey was extremely pissed with the slip up. It wasn't like he tried to maintain his patience like Frisk asked him to. If that pacifist human wouldn't keep their side of the bargain, he would not keep his. Toriel wouldn't suspect anything for a long time. However, that statement did not come to be when she walked into their quarrel. While they were fighting over letting the name slip, Toriel had overheard nearly the whole thing.

Ever since then, Flowey was berated with love. Toriel couldn't keep her mouth shut for one second, and now the whole gang knew about it. It was the most uncomfortable thing possible at the time, and Flowey hated it. Instead of Frisk doing the sensible thing and loading, they let time continue from that point. Frisk justified it as they had to die to load, and dying hurt… Flowey knew that wasn't the full truth.

Even so, Frisk saved that night. If Flowey tried anything, it still wouldn't undo what had happened. Now, the flower was stuck with constant conversations, apologies, and worst of all… Toriel's hugs. He shuddered at the feeling, hating it when his personal space was violated. As much as he had begged her not to, she simply would not relent.

But, that wasn't the last of it. Toriel and Asgore expected so much out of him. Now that it was revealed that he was indeed their son, he was forced to act like Asriel himself. If he did anything wrong, he'd get scolded. If he tried to act like a different person, he may let Frisk down. It was too stressful to act like someone he wasn't, but around Frisk, he was happier. While the human had caused this, Frisk was the only one who understood him.

Then, there came a day that changed his whole life upside down. The previous year, after Frisk had given away his identity, the human did something Flowey would never imagine them doing. The flower had woken up to a blinding light in the room, seeing that Frisk was awake. What he didn't see at first is that they had their soul exposed.

His vision began clearing when he distinctly made out the vibrant heart. Cocking his head to the side, he questioned, "Finally resetting that timeline, Frisk?" That cheery grin spread across his face. "Is the surface too much for you?"

A chilling glare cut across the room in his direction from the human. Flowey would be a liar is he said that he hadn't flinched. Frisk had definitely… uh… been a bit more assertive over the past few months. They sighed, speaking, "Flowey, I need you to promise me something."

The flower bobbed back and forth, with a now deceitful grin on his face. "Sure, partner. What do you need me to do?"

Frisk seemed to pause for a moment, their voice catching in their throat. It began dawning on Flowey that they may have a different reason for their soul behind out. "I… Alphys and I have tried… so hard to get you a soul. You know that, right?"

Flowey was beginning to grow worried. While he couldn't feel the positive emotions a soul offered, he could definitely feel others. This was one of them. "U-Um… Yes? What are you planning on?"

"W-We… failed everytime." Frisk stuttered, putting their head in their hands. "I can't get you a soul, Asriel. I can't do it without someone else."

This was starting to sound very bad. "Frisk, really…" Fear began creeping into his mind. "What are you doing?"

The silence that followed could be cut like a knife. Actually, on second thought, Flowey did not want anything to be cut with a knife right now. He was getting extremely uneasy. "Flowey, if I fail, please, live your life for me, all right?"

Alarm bells rang in his head, causing him to speak suddenly. "WAIT! What are you even doing you idiot-!"

A sick sound of a soul cracking in two resonated throughout the room. Frisk let out a scream of pain as their soul fractured. Oh hell no this was not happening! What were they trying to do? Kill themself? Flowey began rocking his pot back and forth. A sense of protectiveness over Frisk washed over him as determination kicked in. His pot fell to the floor as he burrowed under the floorboards. He had to get Toriel.

By the time he had found her room, she was already out of her bed. Her eye caught Flowey as she knelt down beside him, asking him frantically what was going on. Flowey commanded her to just get to Frisk's room, and that they just did something incredibly stupid. She lended Flowey her arm for him to ride on so he wouldn't have to traverse the house any longer.

Sprinting down the hallway, they could hear another voice coming from Frisk's room. It was screaming for Frisk to wake up. When they twisted the doorknob, they both saw what Frisk had done. The form of Chara slumped over them, calling out their name and telling them to wake up. Two halves of Frisk's red soul separated, and went back into both of them respectively.

It had been much to Toriel's relief that Frisk was able to open their eyes. Of course, they had some trouble standing up after the event of insanity, but they were fine. Or, that's what they all thought.

You see, you can't just split your entire existence. Flowey began contemplating that the next few days in the house. What Frisk had done was something entirely stupid, and it wasn't thought through at all. It was a leap of faith that should never have taken place. Although, no one could really say they weren't happy about Chara being alive and well, except Sans.

That stupid Smiley Trashbag was always the suspicious one. He always took quick glances in the child's direction, as to make sure they weren't causing trouble. Luckily, the skeleton had never gone as far to use his magic on them. Flowey knew how painful that would be from personal experience.

Chara had, however, been an amazing help to keeping Flowey active. While their methods were a bit more on the pushy side, it was nice having his childhood friend there to help him. And, they both shared that same hate of the Smiley Trashbag. Flowey had to admit, it was extremely fun, gossipping about Sans. The only downside was that Chara _always_ called them Asriel. It was irritating at best, but he didn't mind much. He had improved on his patience a lot thanks to Frisk. _That didn't mean he wouldn't have tantrums._

It… wasn't long until that happy feeling went away. Frisk's health kept deteriorating. They began losing HOPE, as did Chara. They were both left at ten, but that should be expected because of the soul splitting. The latter was fine after that, but Frisk began experiencing some… undesired results.

A month after their soul was split, Frisk lost their vision in their left eye, and their ability to speak. It was extremely shocking, but the human took it like a champ and simply continued on with their normal life. They learned sign language, and the fact that they lost some vision didn't deter them. In fact, they wore some eye patches on a few days just to look a little like Undyne. The warrior had laughed at it, and encouraged them that it wasn't so bad to lose eyesight in one eye.

But, that had been a year ago. It wasn't like the chaos had ended after that, but things had slowed down quite a lot. Of course, there was the strange event a few months ago about Sans building some machine. What came out of it, was apparently his father. Flowey hadn't paid too much mind to the skeleton, as he had no interest in Sans at all.

Today would be different. What was today? Christmas. In Flowey's eyes, this abomination of a holiday was a living hell. Everyone has to spend time with each other. He has to actually try to look thankful for what he is given. Everyone is in the same room, and it's really, REALLY hard not to ram a vine into someone.

Glancing at the clock, the flower's weary eyes made out the time. Great, it was one minute until Frisk would wake up. Yes, only Frisk. Chara would most likely outright refuse to wake up, simply because sleep is precious to the human. Sometimes they would have a few nightmares, but mainly it was because Chara was a huge sleeper. Flowey clearly remembered them stabbing the alarm clock with a pen one time.

Thaaaaat's Chara!

Flowey drooped downward, trying to make himself smaller to try to be spared from this torture. In about ten seconds the alarm would go off. Then, it would all go to hell, for Flowey at least. It wasn't like Christmas had any significance to him. It was a day where everyone obnoxious got together, and everyone else got to be happy but him.

His stem stiffened when he heard the ringing of an alarm. Quite quickly, the clang of it falling on the floor was heard. Gaining interest in the matter, Flowey turned around to see what all the commotion was about. Much to his amusement, Chara was stepping on an alarm clock, muttering a slur of curse words.

Frisk opened their one good eye, arching a brow in confusion. Finally, after they were able to focus on the event, they leapt out of bed and tried to stop Chara's onslaught. Frantically, they quickly signed, "Chara! Mom will be mad if you destroy the alarm clock! That'll be the second one!"

"See if I care!" Chara retorted, punting it across the room. It nearly hit Flowey as the flower dodged to the side to avoid the incoming projectile. Everyone froze as it hit the window. Luckily, for all of them, the window did not break. They let out a sigh of relief that they did not know they were holding. Both Frisk and Flowey sent an accusing glance in Chara's direction. The human in question gave a shrug. "You'll thank me when school starts back up."

Slapping a hand on their face, Frisk just didn't even try to make a response. However, a moment later, an excited look dawned on their face. "It's Christmas!"

 _No… no… NOOOOO!_ Flowey internally screamed as his flower pot was taken off of the desk. Frisk already had him secure, and there was no escape. Despite it being futile, Flowey bobbed back and forth to try and escape from their grasp. "Noooo! Let me go you imbecile!" He screeched, yet Frisk remained firm.

Chara seemed to give a smirk at the enraged flower. As they opened the door to their bedroom, they stated, "Come on, Flowey. If we let you stay in here, how would you open the gift we got for you this year?"

Flowey sighed, gazing upward. "Anything to save me from this eternal torture…"

Little did the flower know that this Christmas would change everything. Frisk and Chara had planned one of the best gifts for him, and everyone had pitched in. The question was, would Toriel be waiting with her trap that she used last year? Much to their annoyance, there she was. She held a camera and stood at the bottom of the stairs, guarding against any attempts to escape. With a knowing grin, she inquired, "Who would like their Christmas picture taken first?"

If anything set everyone into a spur of hatred, it was this. No one, except for Toriel, enjoyed the Christmas photos. No matter how much you resisted, you were doomed to this fate. The first year they had Christmas, which was actually the previous year, she had surprised them with the camera. Needless to say, it was unpleasant.

If that wasn't bad enough, they had to also wait until everyone was there to open presents. It was one of the most grueling processes, and even Flowey hated it with a passion. However, Toriel took once glance at him and told the other two, "Flowey won't be having pictures right now. We can wait on his."

That was strange. While the flower did breath a sigh of relief, he couldn't help but wonder why she had done that for him? There was definitely something suspicious going on. He couldn't quite put a finger on it, even though he didn't have fingers. Also, much to his shock, the two humans did not complain about the notion.

 _That didn't change that they looked slightly pissed._

After they were done, Toriel still didn't allow them passage. The others still had not arrived. Luckily, it only took a few minutes after they were finished for a knock on the door to make itself present. Promptly, Toriel opened it for the incoming monsters. Much to Flowey's disgust, the skeleton brothers were the first to come in.

While he couldn't say he necessarily liked Papyrus, he enjoyed his company more than others. Sans, on the other hand, was simply a nuisance. As Papyrus ran inside, greeting the family, Sans and Flowey were in an deadlock of sorts. They both shot glares at each other, sharing the hate between the two of them. However, before things had a chance of escalating, a hand with one hole in it was placed on Sans's shoulder. Immediately, the skeleton relented.

The figure was W.D. Gaster, the former Royal Scientist. He had decided to wear one of the ugliest light up sweaters this year. Flowey flinched backwards in disgust. Gaster had done worse on the outfit choice than Papyrus! Of course, Sans, being Sans, had just worn a casual shirt and sweatpants.

After the greetings were done, it seemed like everything went even worse from there. Undyne followed up, along with Alphys running at a slower pace behind her. Luckily, she didn't slip on the ice at all when trying to get into the house. Undyne had been one of the more protective of everyone, and had once nearly impaled Flowey with a spear. That… was not pleasant.

Luckily, she didn't hold the grudge and said her 'hellos' to everyone. Mettaton would not be making it this year, much to Flowey's enjoyment. Sadly, the robot and Napstablook had business elsewhere, and decided it would be easier to spend a Christmas together where they were currently situated. As Alphys passed by, she had her head lowered near Flowey. The scientist still couldn't bear what she did to the prince. If anyone, she was the one who said she was sorry the most.

Not a moment later, it was Asgore who arrived in the doorway. Toriel and Asgore had been acting more friendly to each other lately. Instead of the death glares that normally took place, Toriel had seemed to be slowly forgiving him. The king was indeed trying to amend for it, so she wouldn't continue pushing him away if he was really trying. It would be pointless to do so. Of course, that didn't change that she was in no point to start a relationship again. She had other things to attend to before that even became a possibility.

To be honest, Flowey would prefer Asgore dating her versus Smiley Trashbag. That skeleton and her were great friends, and it terrified him that Sans could indeed try to make a move. He'd have a face full of friendliness pellets if he tried anything. Toriel was still his mother, and Sans was _not_ going to have anything to do with her.

As everyone settled down in the living room, Frisk and Chara were unleashed into the living room. While Chara was normally on the mature/pushy side, they were still a child when it came to presents. They couldn't deny that they enjoyed this holiday. The one thing they did hate about it had to be everyone being in one spot. They were a tad on the anti-social side, being that they had many trust issues. It was honestly quite amusing, being that both Frisk and Chara were around fourteen years of age, and still acted like children.

The present opening segment was uneventful. Flowey was extremely bored the whole time, and found no joy in other people's happiness. By the looks of it, it seemed that no one had even bothered with him this year. Apparently, Frisk and Chara _had_ gotten him something, but he hadn't seen it anywhere.

Every now and then, Sans would crack a horrible pun. Seriously, it was only Frisk and Toriel who actually enjoyed them. Everyone else just wanted Sans dead at that time. While Frisk and Chara opened presents, getting a variety of gifts from their friends, Flowey just looked away. It had been over a year, and he still was the only one unhappy.

Everyone else was saved. Frisk had split their soul for Chara so they could help with Flowey's development. Sans had managed to bring Gaster from the void. So, why was he the only one still put through this mindless torture? It was unfair… Was this his punishment for all those resets? Was this what he deserved? And now that Frisk had split their soul, there was no opportunity to reset.

Why couldn't Frisk just let him go? Flowey only wanted to just leave this place. It was painful, seeing everyone acting like there was no care in the world. That's what made this holiday so difficult. Everyone else was happy, but he was forced to sit back and watch with no soul.

He took a glance of curiosity at the group in the living room. Undyne was grinning as Frisk held a custom eyepatch that she gave them. Chara was wolfing down chocolate that was found in their stocking, not caring about any other presents. Even Sans was smiling sincerely, standing next to his newly revived father. _Why was it just him?_

"Asr-... Flowey?" A voice called from behind him. He turned around, seeing that it was Toriel. Of course, she was trying to comfort him. "Why won't you come join us?

Drooping downward as to not see his face, Flowey responded bleakly, "I don't want your pity." Self hatred weaved its way into his soul. "I'll never be happy. Why don't you just give up already?"

A drawn out sigh came from the elderly woman. She sat down next to the wilted plant, trying to catch his gaze. Taking a deep breath to speak, she asked in a calm voice, "Would you at least care to open the gift Chara and Frisk have given you? It would make their day…"

"I'd rather not open another pot, thanks." Flowey scoffed, turning his head even further from her. Why couldn't she just go away? "You aren't helping." He added for more reassurance that she should just go away.

However, Toriel did not take that for an answer. The monster was persistent. "I can assure you that you will love this gift. All of us worked very hard on it for you." With one finger, she lifted Flowey's face so they could talk face to face. "And, I will not take no for an answer, young man."

Giving a look of disgust, Flowey gave in. "All right, fine. Just don't expect me to say thank you or anything." He huffed, as Toriel smiled. Picking his pot up carefully, she carried him over to the tree.

He uneasily glanced around the room as nearly everyone was watching him now. It was unsettling, and he had no clue why they were doing that. Some of them had cheeky grins on their face, and it didn't help that Sans was actually grinning even wider than before. What was in this thing? If this was some sort of a prank, Frisk would wish they had the ability to load.

Chara grabbed a cylinder present from under the tree. It was one of two that were for him. This one was quite large, so much that it was almost above his height. Seriously? Was this a tall flowerpot? Oh boy, he was going to _KILL_ them if it was. That would be the most insulting present in history. Everyone looked to him expectantly, as if practically begging him to open the gift.

"What are you waiting for, Flowey?" Asgore asked, with a huge smile on his face. "It's all yours."

Taking a deep breath, Flowey braced for whatever this prank was. A vine extended from his pot, tearing away a bit of the wrapping paper. His eyes widened at what part of the content was. It was definitely glass, and… was there something glowing in there? It felt as if something in there was… calling to him.

Frantically, he began tearing faster. Wrapping paper clouded his vision as he tried to get into the package. Finally, after what seemed like the longest thirty seconds of his life, the present was finally revealed. There was a glass canister sitting before him. But, what was inside the canister was what made Flowey recoil in shock.

 _Inside the glass container, was a glowing, healthy, white soul._

His eyes were mesmerized by the phenomenon before him. Was this… really for him? No, he had to be dreaming. There was no way, that after all this time, they had managed to make a soul from scratch. Was this some sort of sick joke? How…? Why…? He had failed to notice that tears were pricking at the corners of his eyes.

"I-Is this… some sort of joke?" He stuttered, gazing at the soul in question. "You're taking an already broken flower, and breaking it even further. Wow…" Friendliness pellets began spawning over his head. "You're really that cruel?"

Gaster's eyes seemed to narrow at the statement. He held out his hand, trapping the magical weapons Flowey had spawned above him. The scientist ignored Flowey's annoyance, and instead explained himself, "Flowey, that soul which is our gift to you is no joke." Waving his hand, every monster soul in the room began showing on their chest. Even the monsters that weren't supposed to have their soul exposed, were able to reveal it.

Flowey's eyes widened in shock at the spectacle. On all of their souls, you could see just a small fraction was chipped off. It was not enough to cause any harm to them, but it was definitely noticeable. Most of all, it was in a shape that represented them. "You didn't…" Flowey gasped in disbelief, eyes darting towards the soul he had been given, and back to the other souls.

Chuckling, Gaster confirmed the flower's theory. "The carvings you see in the souls are representations of their traits given to your soul. Such as, a spear carving in Undyne's soul, and a flame in Toriel's. Everyone sacrifice a bit of them to allow you to live again, Asriel." All of the souls faded back into the monsters' chests. "You have an option. You can be yourself again, and accept what we have all been working on… or… you can remain forever soulless. A monster soul cannot sustain itself alone for that long."

As if thinking the soul would suddenly be taken from him, Flowey clutched the canister close. "I-I'll… I'll accept it!" As soon as the words were spoken, the container opened on its own. The soul floated out from its prison, shining as it spotted Flowey.

So many thoughts ran through his mind as he questioned this. Would this soul truly work? How would he deal with all of these emotions? Would he technically die and Asriel would come back to life? He didn't know. He had no idea if this would even work or not.

The soul grew closer, shining brighter with every inch it gained. Flowey was forced to shut his eyes as he and the soul became one. For a brief moment, he felt nothing. It felt as if the world had been ripped from his grasp. He was tumbling through and endless void, lost with no hope in sight.

Then, it seemed as if something made its presence known in the distance. A white light broke through the never ending darkness. With nothing else to guide him, Flowey found himself drawn to the light. He began running faster, and trying to get to the light.

The darkness kept growing behind him. It seemed as if the dark refused to let him follow the light. It began pulling him away, dark, darker yet darker… The darkness kept growing around him as he reached out to the light that beckoned him forward. The shadows began cutting deeper. His mind began flooding with the darkness, as he began giving in.

 _No…_

He refused to let this happen. With a final push, he leapt from the darkness's grasp, not minding the fact that he had legs now. Without looking back, he reached out for the light and kept moving. It grew brighter, as his senses grew stronger. He began feeling what it was like to feel joy, compassion, and love.

With one final push, he grabbed the source of the light, and pushed it into his chest. The light accepted him, and did not resist in the slightest. The light surrounding him began forming into blurs, and eventually shapes.

Voices were screaming his true name, trying to call him to wake up. Above him, he could make out the shapes of his mother and father, trying to shake him awake. "As… ...el pl...eas… wa… ..e up!"

His eyes were finally able to make out shapes. With a gasp of shock, he jolted upright, nearly headbutting Frisk in the process. That… shouldn't have been right. He had pushed himself up with… his paws? Wait, how did he even have those? Alarmed, he began trying to move these limbs. Shocked, he realized that he had legs again…

That's when it came back to him. He was no longer Flowey. With the feeling of a soul inside of him again, he was back. Within an instant, he felt the arms of many wrapping around him, and embracing him. "A-Azzy?" Chara called him by his true name. Or, nickname. Whichever one fits the bill.

Asriel could not tell who exactly was hugging him. It was nearly everyone in the room, joining in on the heartfelt group hug. The Dreemurr family was in tears, trying to hard not to drown Asriel in their tears of joy. "M-My child…" Toriel whimpered, nearly strangling him in the hugs he used to hate. "Welcome b-back… young one. I-I missed you so… so much…"

"I-" He hiccuped from all the crying, wiping a tear from his eye in the process. "I missed y-you too… Mommy and Daddy…"

Promptly, a noogie came in connection with his head. It was from none other than Chara. "Hey! Don't forget Frisk and I or we'll be sure to make sure you know _just_ how much we missed you." Despite how much they denied it, Chara had inherited traits from Undyne.

The small monster gave a laugh, hugging both Chara and Frisk. "I m-missed you all too…" Both of them had forgotten just how much of a hugger Asriel used to be. Not to mention, when you did hug him, you felt like you were hugging the cutest fluffball on earth.

But, the two who had not joined the group hug were Gaster and Sans. Not because they resented Asriel, but because they were chatting about the scenario. It was heartwarming for the both of them, and to be honest, the smaller skeleton was glad Asriel could finally be himself again. "Heh, I knew you'd be able to pull it off, Gaster." He stated, casually leaning up against the wall with his hands in his pockets.

Gaster grinned, gazing off into the group where Asriel was being smothered. "I am glad I could be of service. Now, it seems that we all are able to be happy…"

Sans shrugged, "Welp, that's all the work I'll ever manage in the next few months." He stated, yawning in the process. "Grillby's?" He offered, extending his hand for a shortcut.

"Ah, that'd be nice. I'd like to get away from all of the feels…" Gaster admitted, using an internet slang in the process. "Plus, I hear that Grillby actually hired someone to work for him. Normally he'd work alone…"

"Hm?" That sparked some curiosity in Sans's head. "Maybe we'll get the chance to meet him." He said, walking through the shortcut with Gaster in tow.

On the other side of the coin, Asriel was still being squished. He had thanked everyone so many times with tears in his eyes. Never once did he ever consider letting go. I mean, even if he did, he still wouldn't be able to escape. Asgore was the one to mention it. "Now, while I know we all are extremely excited about Asriel being here… Let's give him some space…"

Gradually, everyone began detaching from the heartfelt moment. Toriel was a bit more hesitant, but allowed Asriel to freely move. Eh, you could call it that. Immediately after no one was holding him, he fell over, flat on his face and giggling. "M-My child? Are you all right?" Toriel questioned, ready to heal him if anything went wrong.

However, he glanced upward with a goofy grin on his face. "I-I forgot how walking works…" Everyone remained perfectly silent for just a moment. That quickly changed when they all burst into laughter, with Frisk and Chara helping him up.

The former actually let go for a moment, reaching for the second present addressed for him under the tree. "There's still one more for you to open!" They signed, handing the present to the monster who was now being supported by Chara.

He gazed at it with wonder, "T-Thanks… Frisk."

"Oh, yeah, and this one's especially from Frisk. They scoured the whole Underground just to find it…" A smug looked crossed Chara's face as they said this. Whispering into Asriel's ear, they said, "I think they have a crush on yo-"

"Chara no…" Asriel rolled his eyes. He took the present, and slowly unwrapped it as to not damage its contents. His eyes widened when a gold heart locket rested in the package. "C-C'mon… Frisk… you're gonna make me cry again…"

A grin curved along their face as he fumbled with the chain. "I found it in Asgore's room in the Underground. It's the same one you used to wear…"

Much to the two's annoyance, Alphys gave a thumbs up and stuttered confidently. "K-k-keep that u-up and h-he'll be proposing i-in no t-time!"

In response, Frisk's hand hit their face for the second time of the day. "Not even ten minutes in, and you're already shipping…" They signed in disbelief. Alphys, instead of cowering back, gave a defiant nod. "Alphys, I believed in you." _Cue red tomato Frisk._

With a yell of victory, Alphys high fived Undyne. They had been victorious. All the while, Toriel was giggling at the matter. But, no one had noticed what she was really planning. As Chara and Frisk spoke to Asriel, asking him about how he felt, a twisted grin split across her face.

"Oh my child~" She called in a sing songy voice. Asriel hesitantly turned to face her, wondering what this was. Much to his shock, she was holding a camera. "I do believe it's time for your pictures to be taken…"

"M-Mom! No!" He tried to resist.

 _It was futile…_

Despite all of that, for many years to come, Asriel had a different mindset on Christmas. Now with emotions, he could finally enjoy being around everyone. He could now finally enjoy the company of everyone. Asriel had a future, and he had his friends to thank for that. The holiday forever had a special place in his soul, as it was the day where everything changed.

 **AN: WOOOOO!**

 **I hope you all enjoyed this one shot!**

 **Please tell me if you enjoyed it. If you feel as if it's needed, tell me what you think I can improve on! Just refrain from acting like a complete jerk, and I'll consider it!**

 **Yes, this is canon to the comic I'm making on tumblr. You can find me at** **bennetthedrummer** **on tumblr under Dimmed-Soul.**

 **I hope you all enjoyed this fluffy and feelsy read. How did I do on characterizations? Did I do well with descriptions?**

 **Merry Christmas everyone. Or, whatever you all celebrate.**

 **BadDRUMMERboy15 Signing Off**


End file.
